Titles
There are two kinds of titles: rep titles, and PvP titles. Both are accessed from the Title button at the bottom. You can have a rep title on each companion, plus an extra PvP title on your main. Rep titles To activate a title, you need to have enough total Rep for the title. For the first title in each color, you also need to have maxed out the stats for at least one title of a lower color. For example, to get Knight, you need to have 50000 total rep, and also have maxed out Private, Magician, Warrior, or Ranger. Upgrades You can use Available Rep or diamonds to upgrade the titles you've enabled. (Available Rep is just total Rep, minus what you've used on titles so far.) Notice that the price goes up for each upgrade you do in a day—e.g., 20, then 40, then 60, 80, 100, etc. So, don't use up all your Available Rep as soon as you get a title; spread it out over a few days. The starting cost is 20 for green, 25 for blue, 30 for purple, and 40 for red. So, if you're leveling up Knight and Ranger at the same time, do your Knight upgrades for the day first, then your Ranger upgrades. (30, 60, 90, 120, 150, 120, 140, 160, 180, 200 is better than 20, 40, 60, 80, 100, 180, 210, 240, 270, 300.) Stats Each title boosts six stats. The sections below should give the starting and max value for each stat, but for most of them we've currently only got the max value. Choosing titles involves tradeoffs. For example, many Berserker mains move from Crusader to Commander at some point, which is generally an improvement, but losing 300 Critical means all that effort you've been putting into Lethal for the last few months becomes useless until you can get your Critical back up. Similarly, putting Bishop on a Monk or Hunter gives a great boost to Technique, Critical, and Lethal, but it means the Magic Attack is going to waste. Many Private (green, ???) Phy Att 2000 Strength 70 Hit 150 Health 3000 Counter 75 Phy Def 1300 Warrior (green, ???) Phy Atk 1000 Strength 80 Block 150 Health 4000 Resilience 250 Phy Def 1600 Magician (green, ???) Mag Atk 2000 Intellect 70 Critical 150 Health 2000 Dodge 100 Mag Def 1300 Ranger (green, ???) Skl Atk 3000 Technique 70 Hit 250 Health 1500 Critical 50 Phy Def 1300 Knight (blue, 50k) Phy Def 3000 Strength 250 Technique 250 Health 9000 Resilience 400 Skl Def 4000 Bishop (blue, 100k) Mag Atk 4000 Intellect 300 Technique 300 Critical 300 Lethal 300 Mag Def 3000 Crusader (blue, ???) Phy Atk 4000 Strength 300 Technique 300 Critical 300 Pierce 300 Hit 300 Commander (purple, ???) Phy Atk 8000 Strength 500 Phy Def 6000 Technique 500 Skl Def 9000 Health 14000 Archmage (purple, 500k) Mag Atk 8000 Intellect 500 Mag Def 6000 Technique 500 Skl Def 9000 Health 11000 Marksman (purple, 750k) Skl Atk 8000 Health 14000 Mag Def 5000 Technique 500 Pierce 500 Dodge 150 Warlord (red, 1000k) Strength 300/1200 Intelligence 300/1200 Technique 300/1200 Hit 150/750 Resilience 150/750 Health 3000/30000 PvP titles You acquire PvP titles temporarily, from coming in the top 20 in solo, or the top 3 in team, during a CRPvP season. The title lasts for 13 days, from midnight after the season ends until the start of the last day of the next season. You can get both titles, but you can only activate one at a time. (You can also activate neither, and this is the default… so make sure you go to Title and turn one on once you get it.) Solo titles (despite the in-game text) boost only your main character. Team titles boost both the main and all active companions. If you leave your team, you lose your team title. Reaper (solo #1) Hit (main only) 150 Dodge (main only) 150 Bloodhand (solo #2-10) Hit (main only) 100 Dodge (main only) 100 Butcher (solo #11-20) Hit (main only) 50 Dodge (main only) 50 Marshal (team #1) Hit (main and all companions) 150 Dodge (main and all companions) 150 Centurion (team #2) Hit (main and all companions) 100 Dodge (main and all companions) 100 Gladiator (team #3) Hit (main and all companions) 50 Dodge (main and all companions) 50